


Marked

by KroganVanguard



Category: Castle
Genre: Come Shot, Comeplay, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kink Meme, Sexual Fantasy, kink of the castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KroganVanguard/pseuds/KroganVanguard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle indulges one of Beckett's fantasies, early in their relationship. A fill for the Winter '14 Kink of the Castle kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

“Hey Castle?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you cum on me?”

He looks down at her, where she’s scooted down in the morning in between his legs, working his morning wood with her tongue. This is actually one of their favourite times to fuck during her suspension, on the nights he sleeps over at her place, lazy, semi-sleepy, tender morning sex that neither of them can get enough of. 

But this request is a bit unusual.

“Like on your face? On you-on you?”

“Mhhmm.” 

She takes a break from wrapping her lips around his cock, looking sinfully sexy even in just a faded grey NYPD t-shirt that she slept in, no make-up on, her hair tied into a ponytail. Her hands continue to stroke his shaft though, sliding up and down , letting the pressure inside him slowly build. 

“On my face, neck, chest, just everywhere…”

She takes a break to slide her t-shirt off, so she’s completely naked now. With one hand she plays with the stiff peaks of her dusty pink areolae, rolling and flicking. He watches, bewitched. 

“Okay. Is it something you find hot? Should I lick it off you afterwards?”

They’re still in that stage of their relationship where they’re revealing kinks to each other, working out their boundaries, negotiating what is and isn’t on the table. 

“Nuh-uh.”

She returns to swipe his cock with her tongue, gathering up the pearly drop of pre-cum at the tip, and then sliding around the base of his length as her fingers slide over his heavy balls. 

“I just want to wear it. Smear it into my skin, let it dry. I love the thought of you marking me like that, getting messy and covered in your cum, the smell of it sitting on my body.”

Her green eyes go wide and bright as she describes the feeling, and he can see her getting more turned on as she goes back to sucking on him, her cheeks hollowing. She takes in a fair amount of his length into her mouth, and the warm wet feeling of her around his cock is heavenly. He can’t help but slide his fingers through her hair, and it’s made even better at how she looks up at him with her lips wrapped around him, her ass up in the air. Now he can see her other hand has drifted down further, and she’s playing with her clit as she uses her oral skills on him. 

“God, Kate. You’re fucking amazing. Yes, yes of course, I’ll cum wherever you want.”

He can see the smallest of smiles flash across her features before she redoubles her efforts on his cock, bobbing her head up and down with greater speed and rhythm, her tongue swirling across the head. He can feel the dam inside him beginning to crack, the electricity arcing through his entire nervous system as she squeezes slightly on the base of his shaft with her hand. His head falls back against his pillow and feels the climax about to arrive.

“Kate, I’m going to cum!”

She hurriedly slides up next to him, the blood still singing and pulsing through him, and he turns over to position himself on his knees over her. One of her hands goes back to his cock, while her other continues to work her clit and folds, and he aims carefully across her torso just as he feels himself let go.

“Here it is…”

The first thick splash of white jets across the air to land on her mouth and chin, and then rapidly the rest of his load arrives, spurting across her shoulder, cleavage and stomach as she continues to stroke his cock and milk every single drop out of him. 

“Oh, fuck.” 

His voice is rather ragged, and the sight of Kate Beckett lying naked in bed, his cum spread liberally over her body isn’t helping. He drinks in the sight, eyes roving all over her body. 

So dirty. So hot.

“Take a picture, Castle. It’ll last longer.”

“Oh, but I am.”

She grins, her tongue peeking out and sliding over her lips, sucking up the few drops that landed there. 

“I meant with your phone.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously. Just keep it private huh? You might need it on book tours and such.”

He leans over to the bedside table, grabbing his phone and snapping away as she starts to work his fluids into her skin, her fingers smearing it into her and across every inch of her body it’ll reach. She continue to tease herself and work her clit with her hands, though when he goes to join in, she bats him away.

“You know what I really love about this Castle?”

“What?”

“We’re going to go out for breakfast after this, but I’m not going to take a shower. I’m going to wear your cum out and about, for the rest of the day, all over my body. Wear the fact that you’re mine and I’m yours all over my body. Maybe some people will figure it out, figure out what the smell is, and they’ll know. They’ll know I belong to you.”

She works her hands harder and faster with that monologue, one that has his cock almost stirring back to life by itself as he imagines the scenario. Her fingers are thrusting in and out of her wet folds now, and she’s pressing on her clit with the heel of her hand. 

“I’ll mark you every day, every morning if you like, Beckett. Maybe even during the day at the precinct when you go back to work. Because you’re definitely mine and I’m not letting you go and everyone should know that.”

That’s enough to tip her over the edge, a wordless scream escaping from her mouth as she climaxes, his camera still working over her body, snapping how she’s biting her lips, or how wet her fingers are as they withdraw from her or the way her entire body goes slightly limp afterwards as he lies back down alongside her and draws her into his embrace. 

She keeps her word. They go out for breakfast about 45 minutes later, but she hasn’t taken a shower and he definitely fancies he can catch the faint whiff of his cum on her. Just makes their fuck after they return all the more urgent and hot.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: She loves the feeling of his come drying on her skin, walks around like that until he's ready to go again and fuck her with his dry come all over her.


End file.
